Half blood twins!
by XstuperblondeX
Summary: Story takes place in Harrys 2nd year.I have changed some of the story and added 2 new characters.There will b some unexpected crushes.At the moment Harry was just rescued from his aunt's and uncle house. New characters Bridget and Sheila Slitherwitts.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter.  
  
Chappie 1  
  
In America there were two girls named Sheila and Bridget. They lived with there momther. There father died when they were about two years old.  
Sheila and Bridget were twins and were very much alike besides the fact that they both looked like one of there parents. Sheila has brown hair with very bright natural blonde highlights like her mom. Also like her mom she had bright blue eyes. Bridget on the other hand was like her father. She  
had jet black hair and black eyes. There father Alex Slitherwitts was a great pure blood wizard. There mother Samantha Slitherwitts was born from a muggle family and became a witch. Ever since their father died Samantha had kept the girls from trying to learn magic. The girls on the other hand knew all about there father being a wizard and tried when ever they could to get to his old spell books which their mother had locked away in a closet and  
protected by a spell.  
Alex had a peculiar past. When he was in school he was placed in Gryffindor house for his first year. In his third year he was transferred to Slytherin. This came about when he stumbled upon Proffesor Dumbledor at  
the end of his second year. He wasn't getting along with many of the Griffindors. Dumbledor took his to his office and placed the sorting hat back on his head. To both of htere amazment the sorting hat said he was not  
meant for Grifindor but for Slytherin. So in his third year he was in Slytherin. He became friends with the Malfoys. After most was through and  
he was in his seventh and final year at Hogwarts he met a girl from  
Hufflepuff. This was Samantha. You can guess what happened from there, until the end of school they met secretly so nobody would make a big deal out of it. When Samantha was pregnant with the girls Alex went out to help  
the mindistry. He wasn't home much and the girls didn't get to know him well. When they were two he was murdered by a group of he-who-must-not-be- named's followers. He was said to be one of the famous wizards of his time. He was the only one to ever switch houses and he fought he-who-must-not-be- named's followers many many times, they just got the better of him in the  
end.  
The name Slitherwitts was very well known after all this and Samantha didn't want the girls to get a ton of attention. So she moved herself and the girls to America when Alex died. That is where they grew up. The girls were now ten years old and very misunderstood. They didn't like growing up like muggles. The girls also had a secret of their own that not even there  
mother knew about. Sheila and Bridget could talk to each other through  
their minds. They don't know why or how but they could.  
As i said they grew up as muggles. They went to a private school, and  
today was the last day before summer.  
  
Samantha was pounding on their bedroom door,  
"Bridget! Sheila! Get up you don't wanna be late on your last day of  
school!" Little did she know they were already up. They lived in a big  
mantion, the Mindustry bought it because Alex died, and the house was surrounded by a huge fence so nobody could see the land. Sheila and Bridget were using their mother and father's brooms and they were flying through  
the garden.  
Sheila was an excelent flyer. She would make her sister mad when she would do tricks on it. Bridget and Sheila only got along half the time. The  
other times were like a war.  
"Uh-oh moms coming Bridget! We need to put these up before we get in  
trouble." They quickly put the brooms up and grabed there swords and  
started acting like they were training.  
"Bidget! Sheila! What are you doing?"  
"We are practicing! We have the last test today!" Bidget said.  
"Ah well you put those up now and head off to school. You don't wanna  
be late on your last day."  
"We don't wanna be there in the first place." Bridget said under her  
breath.  
They headed for school. They were with their friends in the commons when as usual they started fighting. Everyone in the school was used to it even the teachers. Before they strangled each other a teacher came up and  
said,  
"Why don't you seddle this the usual way."  
"Very well!!" Sheila said. Both Bridget and Sheila held their hands  
out. Two of their friends threw each of them a sword from off the wall.  
They started sword fighting.  
"I shall beat you once again Bridget!"  
"I don't think so!" They were going all around the commons. As usual Sheila was using her best moves and overcoming Bridget. Bridget was doing her best to over come her sister. She was tired of her sister beating her  
in front of everybody, but Bridget slipped on the tile of the commons.  
Sheila cornered her and put the sword as if she was going to stab her. Bridget dropped her sword and stood up with a very angery look on her face.  
xx: I beat you again Bridget!:xx  
xx:Shut it!!:xx  
Sheila bowed and threw the sword back to her friend who put it up. The rest of the day was fine and went by quickly. When it was all over the  
rushed home.  
"How was your day girls?" Is the first thing they heard when they  
walked in the doors.  
"I once again beat Bridget."  
"You two were fighting again!! Geese you need to stop that!"  
"Nice job!" Bridget said, "You better hope we don't get in any more  
trouble.  
"Mom could we go over to Ginny's now?" Sheila asked.  
The girls weren't totally muggles they had magical friends. They were  
friends with the Weasleys!  
"Yes! You were supossed to stay over there tonight anyways."  
"Oh yeeaa!" Bridget said.  
"Ok then bye mom!" Sheila said as she grabbed a handful of floo  
powder and steped into the fire place.  
"The Burrow!" Bridget went next,  
"The Burrow!"  
"They are so silly!" Samantha said.  
  
ok everybody i kno that is kinda long for the 1st chapter and i kno thats not a good stoping place but i couldn't figure out where to stop!! i love  
those reviews! so please review!  
  
xx: = they r talking to eachother in their heads!! 


	2. Nice to see you Harry

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters or plots.  
  
Im sorry i kno the first chapter was slow but the rest are better i  
promise ok everybody nobody is readin as much as they used to so i think im gonna  
do a bunch of chapters before i go back home to Florida.  
  
Chappie 2  
  
Bridget and Sheila appeared in the Weasley's fireplace.  
"Hello everybody." They both said.  
"Hello girls. Ginny they're here!" Mrs. Weasley said. Ginny came  
runnning down the stairs.  
"Hey!" Bridget, Sheila, and Ginny went up to Ginny's room.  
"Percy, where are your brothers dear?" As if on cue there was a loud  
bang.  
"Well Fred and George are in their room." Percy smiled as his mother  
stormed up torwards the twins room. He heard her chewing the twins head  
off.  
"I TOLD YOU NO MORE EXPERIMENTS!!! YOU COULD BLOW THE WHOLE HOUSE UP ONE DAY. IF YOU DO IT AGAIN YOU WILL BE IN BIG TROUBLE!!!!" She walked back  
down stairs in a horrible mood and continued to make dinner.  
"Percy dear can you go get Ron, and the girls and start setting the  
table please." Percy walked up and knocked on Ginny's door.  
"Mom would like you guys to go help set up for dinner." Then he  
walked all the way up to Ron's room.  
"Ron mom would like you to help set up for dinner........ Ron?" He  
opened the door and saw Ron reading.  
"Ron do i actually see you reading?!" He stressed the word you. Ron held up the book he was reading to reveal that it was a book of Quidditch.  
"I knew it." He said.  
"Well mom wants you to help set up with dinner."  
"Okay im coming." Ron said as he set his book down and followed Percy  
back to the kitchen. As he walked in he stopped dead.  
"What! When did they get here?!" Ron was looking at Bridget and  
Sheila.  
"About half an hour ago," Mrs. Weasley said sternly.  
"She is mad at Fred and George again." Percy wispered into his ear.  
"Oh." Ron stopped asking questions. They all set up for dinner while  
they talked quietly.  
Just as everything was done the door opened and in walked Mr.  
Weasley.  
"Hello Dear."  
"Hi dad."  
"Hi Mr. Weasley."  
"Hello everybody."  
Fred and George came down stairs.  
"Hi dad." They both said.  
"Oh when did they get here?" Fred asked.  
"Just before your experiments blew up again!" Mrs. Weasley said.  
"Fred, George didn't we say no more experiments!" Mr Weasley said.  
"Yes." They said in unison.  
"Ok don't let it happen again"  
They all sat down for dinner. Percy and Mr. Weasley were quietly  
talking about what was going on at the Mindistry, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Sheila, and Bridget were wispering and giggling about who knows what, Fred and George were wispering about something probably experiments before Ron  
interupted them.  
"Hey. Harry still hasn't sent back any of my letters and i still haven't gotten a hold of him. Neither has Hermione. I'm getting worried."  
Fred and George looked at each other. Then they smiled.  
"Ok here's what we are going to do."  
Before they could tell him there was a loud pop. Everybody instantly  
looked torwards the fireplace. Mr. Weasly got up and walked over to the  
fireplace.  
"Yes Mr. Fudge."  
This was nothing new. Everybody, except for Mr. Weasley went back to what they were doing. Five minutes later there was another pop. That told  
them Fudge no longer occupied the fireplace.  
"Sorry everybody i know i just got home but i have to take over the  
shift tonight."  
Mrs. Weasley walked into the living room with Mr. Weasley so he could  
tell her what was going on.  
The boys went outside to practice Quiditch, except for Percy who went into his room and didn't make a sound. The girls desided to follow them.  
Except for Sheila who sneakily used floo powder and went back home. A  
little while later she was seen flying torward where everybody was.  
"Bridget! Catch!" Sheila threw Bridget a broom.  
"Woa. Sheila how? When? Awsome!........But what about Ginny?"  
"It's ok."  
"No. I have a plan for Ginny. Fred lemme see your wand, oh wait  
nevermind." She sighed.  
"I forgot that im not a "witch" its not fair."  
"Plus Sheila we can't use magic outside of school." Fred added.  
"Oh yea thats another thing." She sighed again.  
"Oh well me and Bridget will take turns letting her ride our brooms."  
"Yea!" Bridget said.  
They played Quiditch until they saw the sun was almost down. Then they headed torwards the burrow. They seemed to get home just in time. Mrs.  
Weasley was waiting by the door.  
"It's about time you all got home. I thought i was going to have to go remind you that your supossed to get home before the sun sets. But no  
harm inside."  
Everyone seemed to go on there own with the usual people. Fred and George were up in there room. Percy was still locked in his room like he  
was since dinner. Ginny, Sheila, and Bridget were in Ginny's room, and every now and then you would hear a loud burst of laughing from them. Ron however was not his usual self. He was pacing back and forth in his room.  
"Why hasn't he been returning my letters?"  
Finally he walked out of his room and quietly krept to Fred and George's room. He quietly knocked so nobody but the twins could here him.  
They opened the door right away.  
"We have been waiting for you!" They discussed their plan. Then Ron went back to his room. As if right on cue Mrs. Weasley beckoned for them all to go to bed. Bout an hour later Ron snuck out of his room. As he got  
close to the twin's room they came out.  
The three boys very quietly went out side. In the front of the yard  
was their father's flying car. The boys climbed in and they were off.  
After a long flight over the clouds Ron said,  
"Hey this is it." Fred, who was controlling the car, brought it down.  
As they came down Private Drive came into veiw. They headed for number four. As they got to the window on the far side of the house a boy came to  
the window.  
"Hello Harry!" Ron said.  
"Ron! What are you doing here?"  
"Saving you of coarse. Where's your stuff?"  
"They have locked it in the cuboard under the stairs." As they spock  
George had hooked a large hook to the bars on Harry's window.  
"Stand back Harry." Fred said. They pulled the bars off the window  
with the car.  
"Hurry."  
Fred and George hurried down and got Harry's trunk wen they got back he was handing Ron Hedwig. They put Harry's trunk in the car, and got in  
themselves when someone was ponding on Harry's door.  
"It's my uncle Hurry." Just as Harry was climbing into the car  
someone caught his leg.  
"Your not going back to that bloody school."  
"Drive Fred!" Ron said as he and George were holdong onto Harry so he wouldn't fall. As they drove Harry's uncle Dursley fell out the window and  
Ron and George pulled Harry into the car.  
"It's nice to see you Harry." Ron said smiling  
"You too Ron."  
"Hey Harry why don't you let Hedwig out we have a while to go before  
we get to the Burrow."  
"Ok that is a good idea."  
He let her out and she flew along side the car all the way back to  
the burrow.  
  
Sorry again iv got another bad chapter but iv already got the next chapter  
planed and i promise it will b good. 


End file.
